[unreadable] [unreadable] The FASEB Summer Conference on Lipid Droplets: Metabolic Consequences of Stored Neutral Lipids will bring together scientists from a variety of fields with the purpose of defining, describing, and analyzing critical scientific problems and recent advances in the cell biology, biochemistry, and physiology of lipid droplets. The small conference format and secluded conference site will foster an intimate and interactive environment in which junior investigators, including graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty, will have ample opportunity to interact with more senior established investigators. This will be the first conference to focus on the biology of lipid droplets, a rapidly developing field of investigation. The meeting format will bring together scientists working on diverse and varied aspects of this emerging field, but who have not previously attended the same conferences, with the goal of generating new ideas, approaches, and collaborations. The application requests partial funding to support the participation of 10 graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in a conference to be held July 28 - August 2, 2007 at Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, VT. The format will include an opening night Keynote Address by Dr. Gerald I. Shulman on triacylglycerol storage and the pathogenesis of Type II Diabetes. Eight sessions of talks with 4 speakers each will focus on active areas of research: 1) Delivery and metabolism of substrates for neutral lipid synthesis, 2) Synthesis and storage of neutral lipids, 3) Lipolysis and flux of triacylglycerol stores, 4) Structural proteins of lipid droplets including PAT family proteins and oleosins, 5) Lipid metabolism and storage in [unreadable] diverse organisms including bacteria, C. elegans, Drosophila, and zebrafish, 6) Lipid droplets as a dynamic compartment involved in trafficking of proteins and lipids, 7) Cell biology of lipid droplets, and 8) Metabolic consequences of stored neutral lipids. Two 2-day poster sessions will allow additional investigators, including graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, to present their research for informal discussion. Five speaker positions have been reserved for talks to be selected from abstracts submitted for the poster session and emerging "hot topics"; preference will be given to the selection of junior investigators for the remaining speaker positions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]